


A Jaunt in Jorts

by TheAndyChrist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs in a Car, Come Eating, Come Shot, First Time, Hand Jobs, In Public, M/M, Nipple Licking, Pubic Hair, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAndyChrist/pseuds/TheAndyChrist
Summary: Andy just wanted to see if Lorin was at work. Lorin happened to be taking out the trash when he parked his car. Andy wasn’t hungry for the food at the restaurant. He was hungry for that bubble butt he spotted in Lorin’s tight jorts and blew the HORN...





	A Jaunt in Jorts

A Jaunt in Jorts 

There was this one really horny day, when Lorin took trash from the restaurant to the dumpster, but Andy watched Lorin’s tight jorts from his car and honked his horn at Lorin’s sexy rear, which appeared hungry and too poor for a wallet. 

Lorin dumped the trash and walked to Andy’s car window with a grin and a bulge shake. His jorts were tight and you could see the outline of his cock and balls. Andy reached Lorin’s belt and asked, “When are we doing that photoshoot?” Andy pulled Lorin’s waistband down, showing a large bush of curly brown pubic hairs and the base of his tree trunk. 

Lorin stepped back, swatted Andy’s dastardly hand, looked behind him at the passing traffic and said, “Andy!” He scratched his crotch, rearranged his belt and smiled at Andy. Lorin waited for a response and said, “I just got in. I don’t get off soon.” 

“Get in and you can get off right now.” 

“I’m working, man. You’re so funny.” Lorin was definitely in the mood for attention. He could have walked back and worked, but he shifted his stance and waited for Andy’s next advance. 

“Give in for a second.” 

Lorin walked around the car and got in the passenger side, because he may have misheard Andy, but said, “How have you been, Andy?” Andy rubbed Lorin’s left thigh to answer him, but Lorin pushed his hand away, once it met his puckered balls, and said, “You never change.” He boisterously laughed. 

“I keep having these dreams, Lorin; one every four years. Sometimes it’s four times every hour. I see us.” Andy put his hand on Lorin’s back. It slid down his back and into Lorin’s tender behind. Andy’s hand was fast. It took Lorin’s left cheek and squeezed, which made Lorin hop up and Andy maneuvered Lorin’s cheek open and felt his delicate hairs. Andy said, “Oh, Lorin, let me see it.” 

Lorin composed himself, got Andy’s hand out, held it and said, “I love you, Andy.” He meant as family, as he kissed his hand. 

Andy looked into Lorin’s eyes and said, “No, I really love you.” 

“You do?” 

“Why not, huh?” 

Lorin felt one of Andy’s hands return to his thigh and the other to his back. Lorin felt his dick mist, squirm, and pulse, but Lorin said, “I’ll be seeing ya. I’ve got sink water running.” 

“Give me something.” 

Lorin raised his shirt and said, “A nipple.” He joked and dropped his shirt, but the sight of his fuzzy stomach and clear chest seared in Andy’s mind. 

Andy’s hand went up Lorin’s t-shirt and felt his nipple, as Lorin chuckled. His skin was soft, but his nipple was hard. Andy pulled Lorin’s shirt up and played with his nipple. Lorin tried dodging Andy’s meddling fingers. Lorin giggled, as Andy’s salivating mouth devoured his taut nipple. His tongue flicked and rounded it, as Lorin became jelly. Andy’s left hand rested on Lorin’s soothing stomach, as he sucked his nipple, but Andy’s right hand sought to sow Lorin’s ass again. Lorin sometimes liked a promulgating finger, but Lorin pushed Andy off once Andy’s left hand wrestled through his newly damp pubic hairs. 

Lorin’s dick was visibly aroused in his tight jorts. Lorin knew Andy saw it extending the jean. He wanted to rub it, but said, “I’ll see you later, Andy.” Lorin opened the door, but he stayed seated and rubbed his erection without his will. His mindful cock pushed his hand to rub it. Lorin felt the pleasure ripple. 

“You know it’s your ass I want.” Andy felt a beat and said, “Show it to me.” 

“Andy, I’ve got to go.” His cock was hardening quickly. 

“Lorin, no one is going to let the water overflow.” Andy felt around him, Lorin’s elongating cock wound under his palm. It pulsed to his touch and cemented. He felt down his shaft to his thwarted and brainy sack. 

Lorin didn’t leave or resist, and said, “Come inside and eat something.” Lorin watched Andy move his cockhead up, rubbed his shaft, and pushed his cockhead up past his jorts. 

“Why didn’t you get off before you came to work?” His cock was unusually gleeful under Andy’s loving touch. 

“I was going to use the bathroom.” Lorin had to stop him, laughed and said, “You stop.” His shirt swiftly lifted to show his cockhead, as Lorin rushed to rearrange the manhood raging below. 

“What’s this?” Andy lifted Lorin’s shirt to see his cockhead again. It secreted a lash of slime, which ran down half his cockhead like a cape. 

“I don’t believe this.” Lorin knew an ex girlfriend sent his cock pic to Andy before. He knew Andy knew what it looked like, but in a way, Lorin wanted him to look at it in person. His chest pounded, as he saw the traffic go by and the building still standing. Andy felt the moment extend like an erection. Lorin watched Andy bend to kiss his cockhead. Lorin wanted to bust. His hand pushed Andy’s head down, as his pelvis shot cock up Andy’s mouth, but Lorin sat and his waistband pushed his peeking shaft back below. 

Andy’s mouth lost its hold and said, “Oh, I’ll eat something if you’ll let me.” Andy put his hand on Lorin’s back again. It lingered, but soon, Andy’s hand ran into the back of Lorin’s tight jorts. Andy’s finger went for butthole and found it. Andy’s finger stopped its quick descent and miserly dug inside. Andy got an erection. 

Lorin looked around, unbuttoned his jorts, let his cock breath and said, “Look at my dick a second, but I have to get back inside.” 

“It’s a very nice cock.” Andy stroked Lorin. He bent over and sucked him, as Lorin moaned and held Andy’s head. 

A car parked two spots away. Lorin pushed Andy off, concealed his cock, laughed and hopped out of the car, as Andy’s hand slipped out the back of his jorts. Lorin hid his erection well, walked around to Andy’s window and asked, “Have you eaten dinner?” Lorin’s compacted crotch was right in Andy’s face. 

“You keep being such a nice guy, but I just want your body.” 

He started to reply, but Lorin was struck with dumbness, as he watched Andy sitting in his car. Andy unzipped his pants, corralled his cock out, and Lorin stood in awe as Andy stroked it in his dimmed lap. Lorin didn’t know what to do, as he gazed upon Andy’s, before unseen, cock. Andy jerked his big-headed cock and lifted his shirt like he was going to cum. Andy needed to cum and said, “Let me see it.” 

“Did I do that?” Lorin reached his left hand into Andy’s window, aimed at Andy’s cock, and stole Andy’s erection for a brief moment. Lorin saw the customers get out of their car and enter the back entrance, where Andy wanted to enter Lorin. 

“Oh my god.” Andy gasped, as Lorin stroked his cock. Andy didn’t take long to shoot his multilingual load across his pensive stomach and Lorin’s eager hand. Lorin slowed his strokes, as Andy shot, moaned, stared at him and said, “Oh, Lorin. Oh, shit. Kiss me.” 

Lorin brought his index finger to his mouth and licked, tasting Andy’s hot semen. He blushed and said, “I couldn’t help it.” 

“No, you helped it.” 

Lorin didn’t hesitate to walk inside the restaurant, but he stood in the doorway. Andy watched Lorin stand there and thought about going inside to eat, as his cock waited in his hand for something absorbent. Andy saw Lorin fiddle with his shorts and suddenly, Lorin quickly mooned Andy. He bent a little and Andy saw that hidden butthole he so feverishly sought. 

Andy honked his horn again, but this time, he held it. Lorin tried ignoring Andy, but it seemed his coworkers pushed him outside to stop the horn. Lorin flagged Andy to stop his horn, but Andy motioned Lorin to come to his car. 

Lorin walked to Andy’s car and asked, “Are you trying to get me fired?” He saw Andy still had his dick out. He put his hands on the window, but they thought about touching it again. 

“You’re the one pulling your pants down in the doorway.” Andy wiped, as Lorin’s cock filled his fitted jean shorts. 

“You wanted to see it.” Lorin laughed and said, “Andy, come in and eat or message me later.” He looked around, as a car drove down the side road and said, “Please, don’t do this out here.” 

“I wish you could pull them down right here.” 

“Sorry, I can’t.” Lorin stepped closer to the window and said, “They’re probably watching me out the windows.” He looked down at his opened zipper and said, “Look.” Lorin’s cock was a bit softer now.

Andy could see Lorin’s coworkers looking out of the windows, but they couldn’t see Andy’s hand reach for Lorin’s zipper beyond Lorin’s back. Lorin wasn’t wearing any underwear under there. Andy’s hand felt through his pubic hair, found his stout cock, and Andy hadn’t lost Lorin’s gaze and said, “Lorin, you’ve got to get back to work.” 

“Yeah, just a second.” 

“I could suck it some more later.” 

Lorin smiled, as Andy pulled his cockhead and shaft through his jorts, as Lorin’s coworker yelled from the door. Lorin’s cock was filling out Andy’s hand and Lorin was liking it, but Lorin said, “Got to go.” Lorin zipped up and ran back inside the restaurant. 

Obviously, Andy thought about exploding on his stomach again, but he put his erection away and went inside for food. Lorin got on the register, rang up Andy with a discount, and stood at the edge of the counter. Andy could see Lorin’s impressive package emanating from his jorts, but Lorin turned his back to Andy and talked to his coworkers. Andy was waiting for his order number and felt of Lorin’s ample behind. 

Lorin’s coworkers couldn’t see Andy molding Lorin’s ass, but they could see Lorin’s cock erecting in his jorts. They told him to go clean the bathrooms, in a way, hoping he’d cure himself. Lorin turned and gave Andy his order number. Andy went to have a seat, but he saw Lorin put a sign on the women’s bathroom and go into it. 

Andy walked inside the women’s bathroom and Lorin asked, “What are you doing in here?” 

“Give me.” 

“You’re in the ladies’ bathroom!” 

Andy locked the door, unbuckled Lorin’s pants and Lorin got tickled. Andy pulled Lorin’s jorts down and Lorin’s cock stood erect. It was cut, eight inches, and wide like a plank. Andy stroked Lorin’s hard cock and said, “Great, you shave your balls.” 

“Ah.” Andy swallowed Lorin’s testicles, as Lorin mustered and asked, “You like them?” 

Andy stroked Lorin and said, “Your cock is amazing. Where’s my nipple?” 

Lorin lifted his shirt, and as Andy rubbed his chest and sucked his nipple, he said, “God, I want to cum.” 

“You will.” Andy stopped sucking Lorin’s nipple, went towards the side of Lorin’s head, and licked inside Lorin’s sensitive ear. Lorin shook all over and knocked over his water bucket.

Where there wasn’t water, Andy got on his knees, kissed Lorin’s soft balls, kissed up Lorin’s shaft and Lorin said, “Andy, you’ve gotten me so fucking horny. This isn’t right, man.” Lorin knew it wasn’t right, because he wanted Andy to swallow his load. Lorin put his hand on Andy’s head and drove his cock down Andy’s throat like a bullet in a barrel. 

Andy choked on it, but he took the hint and found his stride. He worked fast and Lorin acknowledged his grace and skill. Lorin soon felt Andy’s hands grope behind him. He knew Andy wanted to see his ass and now was as good a time as any. Lorin pulled his gleaming cock out and turned his mesmerizing ass around. 

“It’s gorgeous.” It was indeed. Lorin had a tan line. His ass was a tad bit paler than his rigid back. Andy held and spread Lorin’s cheeks to find his sweet asshole, which sat like a single bud within an empty rose bush. Once spotted, Andy stuck out his tongue and went to work. 

“Ah, ooh, Andy.” Lorin hushed and steadied himself, as Andy’s tongue felt like a ballot tickling his box. “Oh wow. Wow.” Andy’s lips melded and curved against Lorin’s hot, temperamental rectum like feet walking across hot coals. 

Lorin’s ass didn’t smell the least bit dirty, as Andy lathered it and said, “Spread your legs more.” He sat back, waited, and soaked in the hidden experience. 

Lorin removed his shoes and flimsy jorts from around his ankles. Soon, he felt the sensations of the rimjob greatly increase, like power savings from installing new insulation into a house. He held onto the handicap handrail, for its namesake, as his foot rested on the commode and Andy ate his asshole like a Tasmanian devil after observing lent. Lorin would never feel more wonderful in a women’s washroom. 

It had to happen, a breeding nester came pulling the knob and knocking on the locked door. Lorin put his foot down, got his jorts on, got his shoes on, and pulled himself together, as the woman said, “Excuse me, you’ve been in there for a long time. Are you alright?” 

Andy stood with Lorin and Lorin grabbed his cleaning supplies, opened the door, and said, “I’m sorry. We were having a discussion. Come right in.” 

She passed by them, as they stepped out and went into the men’s empty bathroom. Lorin’s erection caught her eye, but she pressed on and prayed, while Andy preyed on Lorin’s spitting Leviathan right next door. 

As soon as they got in the men’s bathroom, Lorin got his cherry cock out and stuffed Andy’s mouth with it like a sweet Justin Bieber track to the ear. Andy sucked down Lorin’s fat cock knowing Lorin was going to explode at any moment, because Lorin chucked his cock and fucked his face. Andy knew Lorin was horny. He pulled his cock out, because he was going to blow any second too. 

“Oh, Andy, you’re doing it. Ugh.” Lorin felt Andy stick a finger inside his wet, tight asshole. It peered through like a periscope in a tapioca ocean. Lorin liked it’s undeclared invasion and said, “Ah, ah, Andy. Oh. Andy, I’m coming.” 

He shot as he said the mellowed words. It was like he couldn’t say them before he knew he was coming. Like he came before he knew it or could process saying it. Lorin let it flow, as Andy swallowed and sealed his lips and eyes. 

Andy stroked his cock, as Lorin emptied into him like a decapitated Highlander. Lorin stood in place, as Andy’s mouth flew around his blasted cockhead. It tickled, but Lorin was too far numb. He needed to blow and said, “God, I needed that.” 

“It’s my pleasure.” Andy swallowed Lorin’s shaft, as he stroked his cock. 

Lorin hadn’t said anything about it, and said, “I see your dick.” 

Andy stroked his cock, as Lorin reached for his cock, which was enough to make Andy want to erupt and said, “Turn around, Lorin.” Andy stood from the completely dry men’s floor. 

“Okay.” Lorin pushed his ass out, as Andy jerked his load across Lorin’s tan back and white ass. It came like an avalanche down Lorin’s round cheeks. It ran down like the Colorado. Andy’s finger found brown, as he came down Lorin’s ass crack. Lorin felt the warmth and his dick harden. 

“Oh, Lorin, kiss me.” 

Lorin was bent and asked, “Are you done?” 

Andy shot the last, as his cockhead hit Lorin’s passionate oasis. Andy’s slippery cockhead slid down Lorin’s crack, cornered into his tailbone, but Lorin hiccuped and Andy’s cockhead landed flat on his asshole. The strength and speed of it was just right, as Lorin slipped back and Andy slipped forward. Lorin felt it coming, reached for the wall, and felt Andy’s cockhead spread his asshole past its limits and continue. 

Lorin felt like screaming, but he knew there could be people standing right outside the door and reached behind him to stop Andy, but Andy’s cock felt like the missing piece of a bottled clipper ship. 

“Oh, Lorin.” 

“Andy.” 

Andy fucked Lorin. Could his cock cum again? Lorin held onto the wall, as his face reddened and his cock hardened. Andy reached around, ran his hand down Lorin’s torso and found Lorin standing firm and continued fucking Lorin, as his hand melted his candlestick. Andy kissed his dishwasher neck and said, “I hope this is okay.” 

“More than I expected.” Lorin couldn’t speak.

Andy’s cockhead nicked his solar system and started a flare, after Andy said, “Me too.” His cockhead made Lorin feel dizzy, as Andy held his sides and silently rammed him. Lorin bit his lip, as his ass lips bit cock. 

“I feel bad and so good.” Lorin noticed the bathroom wasn’t completely dirty, which made him feel a little less dirty. The bathroom wasn’t dirty in the usual sense, but nothing ever made sense to Lorin. 

“Doesn’t it feel great.” 

“I’m thinking about tomorrow.” 

Andy pulled out and said, “Don’t let a rimjob fool you.” 

“What?” Lorin turned to Andy with his repeat erection staring up into Andy’s eyes like a kid wanting candy. Lorin was aroused again and wanted another blowjob. 

“You need to get off again?” Andy ran his grip down Lorin’s shaft, before holding his side, turning him around, and saying, “First, turn back around.” Andy opened Lorin’s ass and said, “I’m sorry, baby.” 

Andy ate into Lorin’s ass like it was his savings account, and true, in a way, it was his ejaculate. Andy’s lips cupped and sucked Lorin’s hole clean. Andy swallowed, even though Lorin raised the toilet seat. Andy sent his tongue inside his cave for the last of his trapped miners. 

“Oh, fuck.” Lorin trembled and spread more. He looked at the ceiling and said, “Motherfucker.” He saw a constellation, or thought so, and said, “Goddammit.” 

Andy’s tongue revved up, as Lorin’s cock exhausted another load. It was silent in the bathroom, but the sound of tongue and Lorin’s loud moans. The silence soaked in the sounds like the wallpaper soaked in a bit of Lorin. Andy’s tongue felt Lorin’s arrival before his cock or the wall. 

“Andy!” Lorin’s body jerked, as the fluid seeped down his erect shaft and Andy left his asshole. Lorin stumbled to turn his cock to Andy, so he would clean it. He rubbed his shaft and held it for Andy, as Andy swallowed his shaft and it popped out hard to his pelvis. He couldn’t breath. His chest pounded. The rush was enough to make the thought of six hours of tacos livable. 

Andy looked at the floor like Norman Bates and said, “Lorin, you’ll have to clean that. I’d love to eat you more, but I won’t eat you off the floor.” 

Lorin laughed and asked, “Did you get off?” 

“I came in your ass, dumbass.” 

“Oh shit.” Lorin sat on the toilet, pushed the fluid out of his ass and saw Andy left him. Lorin wiped his soggy ass, put his clothes back on and went on with his work. Later, he text messaged Andy and Andy spent the next three nights with him. After that, Andy stayed a few nights with Lorin’s roommate.


End file.
